Apartando Desejos
by Mariana Su
Summary: Uma one-short que explora o relacionamento de Jasper e Maria - Lemon - J/M.


Oi gente, vim chatear vocês de novo com as minhas histórias. Queria agradecer minha beta Ise, que me apoia mtt. A lemon só não foi mais picante, porque, cá pra nós, o casal não é dessas coisa. Reviews, por favor :)

* * *

Jasper POV

Meus olhos se abriram aos poucos, examinando o lugar onde eu estava. O chão de madeira estava incrustado de poeira, a mesma que eu podia ver tão claramente pairando no ar a minha volta. Minha garganta queimava como as chamas do inferno.

As luzes estavam desligadas e o ar seco da noite entrava pela janela. A luz da lua era bruscamente cortada por uma silhueta feminina, que no momento estava a olhar para fora da janela, pelas suas feições estava concentrada em algum pensamento. E minha garganta insistia em arder.

- Como estas, _mi amor_? – Ela perguntou sem se virar, a voz profunda e sedutora ecoando nos meus ouvidos. Seu sotaque acentuava cada palavra.

- Quem é você? – Perguntei com a voz baixa, assustei-me em como minha voz soou como sinos ao vento.

- _Yo_ faço as perguntas por aqui, Major.

As lembranças borradas do que me parecia um passado distante entraram em foco.

" _Qual é seu nome, soldado?" Perguntou-me o fantasma._

" _Major Jasper Whitlock, senhora" _Aonde minha educação para com as mulheres havia me metido?

" _Eu sinceramente espero que você sobreviva, Jasper. Tenho um bom pressentimento com relação a você."_

_O fantasma se aproximou um passo e inclinou a cabeça como se fosse me beijar. E depois, a dor..._

- Você... – Eu assoviei baixo e ameaçador, me levantando. Não observei como fiz o trajeto tão rápido, estava curioso para saber oque exatamente estava acontecendo. Agora estava a poucos passos dela.

Ela se virou. Seus olhos vermelhos perfurando-me com sua intensidade. Seus cabelos pretos esvoaçando em suas costas. Um sorriso escárnio brotou de seus lábios. Meus instintos diziam que ela era letal, oque eu sinceramente concordava.

- Bem vindo a _realidad_, Jasper. Esta é a sua morte. – Ela veio até meu lado com surpreendente velocidade. Seus dedos macios tocaram meu rosto. Pela segunda vez, ela inclinou a cabeça, tomando meus lábios nos seus.

Seus lábios eram suaves de encontro aos meus, nossas línguas brigavam por espaço. Havia um gosto diferente em sua boca, algo férrio e extremamente doce. Minha garganta teve minha atenção pela terceira vez naquela noite. Nos separamos, o mesmo sorriso estampado no seu rosto.

- O que somos? – Eu perguntei, olhando firme para seus olhos.

- Criaturas da noite que se satisfazem bebendo o sangue de criaturas inocentes e frágeis. Somos máquinas mortíferas, armadas para o abate. – Ela sorriu, revelando agora um tom róseo nos dentes. Senti repulsa. - Vamos a caça? – Ela me perguntou, arqueando as sombrancelhas. Eu apenas assenti.

Saímos pela porta na lateral do cômodo. Descemos as escadas que nos separavam da relva seca. Os cheiros eram surpreendentes, as árvores, a madeira usada na construção do chalé, o mesmo cheiro férrio de sangue, entre outras coisas. Mesmo à noite, eu pude ver a quilômetros de distância as luzes de um pequeno povoado.

- Consegue correr, Major? – Ela me perguntou séria, correndo os olhos pela floresta.

- Sim, senhora. – Eu respondi.

- Maria. – Ela me disse.

Olhei para ela, visivelmente confuso.

- Meu nome, soldado. – Ela amuou um pouco irritada. Mais uma vez eu assenti.

Corremos a distância que nos separava do povoado, fiquei estupefado com a velocidade que consegui alcançar. Senti-me livre, correndo contra o vento.

- Pare. – Maria me alertou. Obedeci. – Consegue sentir, Jasper?

Oh sim! Eu conseguia. Tão doce, tão perto... deixei meus instintos assumirem e, quando dei por mim, estava grudado no pescoço de uma menina. Ela não devia ter mais de doze anos. Resquícios de seu medo entraram no meu sistema, me fazendo jogar a carcaça vazia longe. Maria me olhava curiosa.

- O que ouve, Major?

- Eu não sei... – Eu lhe disse, e era a mais pura verdade. Ela deu de ombros.

Havia mais uma jovem por perto que parecia não ter ouvido nada, essa aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos. O seu cheiro era ainda mais doce que a minha primeira vitima. Fui tomado pelo meu instinto novamente. Apenas me deliciei do líquido quente e doce que descia pela minha garganta agora. Joguei longe o corpo quando não houve mais oque me aproveitar dele. Virei-me para Maria.

- Satisfeito? – Perguntou-me.

Parei para medir o ardor na minha garganta. Ele parecia estável.

- Sim.

- Então voltemos. – Ela disse, já virando-se para o chalé.

Corremos de volta para o chalé. Agora, sem minha garganta em chamas, eu podia observar com atenção as coisas. As árvores passavam por mim como borrões, mas eu podia vê-las claramente. Podia ouvir o coração dos pequenos animais bombando sangue. Percebi que os animais se escondiam tentando o melhor possível se protegerem. Maria corria ao meu lado, com um vestido carmesim que parecia ter sofrido com o ataque de algum animal ou coisa assim. Estava rasgado na parte inferior, desnivelado.

Chegamos em questão de minutos, optei por ficar do lado de fora do chalé. Maria me acompanhou. Encostei-me em uma das árvores na orla da clareira, ela veio perigosamente até mim. Sorrindo, colocou suas duas mãos apoiadas nos meus ombros, de maneira íntima.

- Já esteve com uma mulher, Jasper? – Ela me perguntou descaradamente. Busquei em minhas memórias passadas, tentando lembrar-me de um rosto feminino. Lembrei-me de minhas irmãs, Jaqueane e Angelina, e de minha mãe, Cecília. Um nó formou-se em minha garganta. Nunca mais poderia vê-las, agora eu era um bebedor de sangue. Uma criatura repulsiva. Nunca me perdoaria se EU fizesse alguma mau a elas. Lembrei-me também de Joana Bell, ela era filha de um dos fazendeiros vizinhos, olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros. Ela era linda, e eu fui o primeiro a tê-la. Foi uma atração mas não houve amor.

- Sim.

- Então, mostre-me o que sabe... – Maria me beijou de forma urgente. E eu retribui.

O beijo foi aprofundado, ondas de luxúria rolavam para fora de Maria, e eu estranhei que pudesse senti-las assim, tão intensamente. Suas mãos voaram até meu pescoço, manti as minhas firmemente presas na sua cintura. Ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa, sôfrega. Ela beijou cada pedaço de carne que era exposta, deixando um rastro de veneno.

Minhas mãos correram suas curvas, admirando o seu belo corpo. Coloquei ela de encontro a árvore. Um pequeno rasgo na base do seu vestido se mostrou um bom começo para que eu rasgasse o restante.

- Hm, selvagem... – Ela riu contra meu pescoço. Eu apenas rosnei como resposta.

Sua langerie era rendada, vermelha como seus olhos ou como um dia fora o seu vestido. Minhas mãos ávidas foram diretamente para o fecho do sutiã, demorando-se ali. A peça logo se juntou as outras roupas no chão, revelando seios fartos e intumescidos. Tomei o seio direito na minha boca, provocando-o com a minha língua, lambendo, mordiscando e chupando, como quem busca o alimento. Repetindo a operação com o outro e sendo estimulado por seus gemidos roucos.

Ela aproveitou-se da minha distração para tirar meus jeans, passando a mão por cima da minha ereção já bem visível. – Droga – Eu exclamei baixo e incoerente. Ela empurrou minha cueca quando puxei suas pernas para cima, para embrulhá-las na minha cintura. Sua calcinha rendada parecia papel em minhas mãos, apenas um puxão e ela não existia mais.

Penetrei-a em um rompante, sem cerimonia ou romance. – Oh Jasper! Deus! – Ela gritou de surpresa, os movimentos ficaram mais exigentes, os corpos se chocando como duas pedras, nossos gemidos se misturando, a luxúria insuportável.

- Oh Deus, Major! – Ela gritou quando atingiu seu ápice, caindo exausta e se apoiando nos meus ombros. Mais três ou quatro estocadas e eu me libertei dentro dela, ofegante. Senti-me sujo.

Coloquei-a no chão e colocamos as nossas roupas. Não houve amor, nem romance, era uma nova realidade, uma realidade suja. Dois corpos suprindo suas necessidades, nada mais do que isso.


End file.
